


I Want These Words To Make Things Right

by officialagentwashington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, If you are triggered by violence or manipulation this is probably a fic to skip, Meta!Wash au, Warning this is going to get fairly graphic in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialagentwashington/pseuds/officialagentwashington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epsilon had just been implanted into Agent Washington. He was lost, and broken. He needed to piece himself back together, and was ready to destroy anything and everything that that got in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If You Decide to Live by What You Think's Wrong and What's Right

**Author's Note:**

> My first big, non-relationship oriented fic! I'm so excited for what I have planned for this story. A huge shout out to Agent-Fluff on here who initially came up with this idea!  
> Also please let me know if the way I wrote Epsilons speech is difficult to read. I will change it if needed

Despite being here for nearly a year now Agent Washington still knew very little about the military group he was fighting with. Project Freelancer seemed to be made of an elite group of soldiers. Which left a lot of people guessing, why was Wash there? His young looks and naive personality deterred a lot of people, and even some teammates. Yet he was ranked number 6 on the leaderboard, and for a damn good reason. That spot also meant he was next for an AI implant.

He was nervous about the surgery, but he didn’t think there was anything too awful that could happen to him, well at least nothing lethal. Everyone else’s implantation went of without a hitch, well there was Carolina’s. But she had two AI’s rather than just the one all the other agents were given, so it wasn’t odd her reaction to them was different.

“Agent Washington, we are going to need you to change into a gown and lay down so we can begin.” A nurse spoke to him, pulling Wash out of his thoughts.

He obeyed silently, putting on the gown she laid out, and laying back on the table after she had left the room. When the nurse returned she was followed by a few other doctors, the surgeons Wash assumed.

“We can not honestly say this is an easy, or quick procedure Agent. It is a neural implant. It requires a lot of precision. However recovery should not take long, though the procedure is tedious as long as nothing goes too wrong we should be allowed to release you within the day you wake up.” The head surgeon spoke to Wash as he shuffled around the room, laying out tools, and other items required for the surgery.

He approached the agent laying on the table. He held a mask.

“As long as you don’t have any questions we are going to begin,”

“I’m ready.” Wash sighed, and allowed the mask to be put on..The doctor asked him to take a few deep breath. Wash obeyed and soon he found himself drifting to sleep.

* * *

 

When Wash came to it he woke up with a start, his eyes flying open. He made a quick glance around the room. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was, the back of his head hurt. And he couldn’t quite place it but his mind felt… different. He wasn’t sure how to explain it but he didn’t feel normal.

“Well look who's awake." North spoke, standing up to get a better look at Wash.

“Where am I? Did everything go alright?” Wash questioned as his surroundings start to make more sense. He was in a recovery room, he had just been implanted with an AI.

“You’re in recovery. I’m going to find a nurse, and let them know you are awake. North hurried off. Wash laid on the table. He was still as he assessed the current situation. There was an AI in his head, it’s name was Epsilon. It hadn’t tried to communicate directly with Wash yet. That concerned him, wasn’t it supposed to be like North and Theta or Delta and York. Where the two of them seem like friends? Maybe it took time for the thing to warm up.

Within a few minutes a nurse came in and started to check Wash’s vitals.

“You may feel pain in the back of your head, this is normal and should stop within a few days. You may also experience headaches. Those are normal as well. The AI may be scared, or just shy. It may not speak or communicate with you right away. Come see us if he is not talking by the end of the day. We will release you in a few hours.” The nurse finished up her tasks and left. Leaving the two agents alone.

Wash tried to sit up, but found himself becoming dizzy and woozily went back down.

“Careful there, here let me help.” North adjusted a few pillows and helped Wash lean up against them.

“Thanks.” Wash replied, situating himself into a more comfortable position.

“Did you feel Theta when you were first implanted with him?”

“Sort of? It wasn’t something that jumped out and screamed right at first. Give it time.”

**_What is this? Where am I?_ **

The voice came from inside Wash’s head. He flinched hard.

“Wash, are you okay?” North’s voice was thick with worry.

“I heard- It spoke to me.”

North smiled a bit. "That's good, sorry to leave you alone but I have a training sesh." North walked out, leaving Wash to the voice in his head.

**_What happened to me? Why am I here?_ **

“They implanted you into my AI port. You’re going to help me on the field.”

**_Where is the rest of me, there were others I have to find them_ **

“You mean like Delta and Theta? They were paired with other agents.”

**_But they're parts of me. I have to sort out the memories. I need them.._ **

The world around Wash started to fade out, he didn’t know what was going on.

* * *

 

 

It was several hours when he woke up. He was laying on the floor of his room. Wash didn’t understand. How had he gotten from the medbay to there? Had Epsilon done it? 

AI weren’t supposed to be able to completely take over their host, but it was the only logical thing Wash could think of. Unless the meds the doctors had put him on had spared him out enough to make him forget he had be released to his room. That must have been the reason. An AI taking complete control of their host was ridiculous. 

But there was the stuff they learned about metastability. Wash argued with himself. Though that process was over a day. Wash shook his hair, then ran his fingers through it. He was getting worked up over nothing. The fragments weren’t that powerful. 

He got up and checked the time 18:00. He still had time to make it down to the mess hall for dinner without worrying anyone.

Wash walked through the line for his meal, grabbing a few things. He then made his way to his usual spot across from Maine. The larger agent was quick to start signing to him. 

“How did things go? How do you feel?”

“I think things went alright. I feel different. It’s strange.” Wash signed back.

Maine wasn’t deaf. But since he wasn’t able to speak communicating in sign language was easiest for him. Unfortunately Wash was one of the only few on the ship who could speak it. 

“That’s understandable.” Maine signed again before returning to his meal. The two ate without anything else being said. Soon after Wash sat down Maine got up and signed a goodbye to him. 

When Wash was finished he set his tray on the conveyor belt to be washed then headed back to his room. 

About halfway there he heard footsteps trailing after him.

“Wash! You still up for training? Or are you still hung up on your new AI?” 

“Agent York that’s very disrespectful.” The conversation between the one-eyed agent and his own AI grew closer to Wash. Wash didn’t have more than a second to start a reply before he felt a sharp pain go down the back of his head. 

**_That’s one of them! Apart of me. I need to get it. We have to take it_ **

“No, we can’t there’s no way to do that.” Wash said harshly in a hushed whisper before speaking to York, who was now standing in front of him.

“C-Can we take rain check? I’m still a little thrown off.”

**_There is one way to get..._ **

“I guess, but i’m gonna beat your ass twice as hard for it.” York’s smirked as he started back down the hallway.

“And how’s that?” Wash asked Epsilon as soon as York was out of earshot. 

**_Kill them_ **

“There’s one downfall to that plan. I won’t do that for you,” 

**_Oh Wash, you really think that’s going to stop me?_**  


Wash felt himself start to fade out, like he was losing consciousness. Or losing control of his body.

“No! You can’t do this!” Wash yelled. He willed his brain to win, to not the the AI take over him. 

**_Why not? You’re clearly going to be no help_**. 

Wash’s fist clenched, he hadn't made himself do that. 

“Please don’t! I- We can work something out.”

**_Not good enough._**

That was the last thing Wash heard before he slipped away. When he had regained control of his mind he was in his room again. He was scared. What had Epsilon done while in control? 

**_Don’t worry Mr. morality I didn’t kill anyone_**

“What the fuck did you do then?”

**_ Research, I had to learn how to put myself back together before you could stop me _ **

“I told you, I’m not letting you kill anyone.” 

**_Wash stop with the act. We both know you’re not above murder_**. 

“that’s not the point, those people are my teammates, some of them are my friends!” Wash’s voice raised until it squeaked. 

_** Don’t you realize what this project is doing to us? The AI’s and you Agents! It’s not right. It’s inhumane. Breaking us all apart, not letting us AI's directly interact with eachother. And you guys! Viewed as nothing but a leaderboard number, you’re only important if you are in the top 10. ** _

"I guess I hadn’t thought about it like that…” “

_** Have you even thought to stop an look at what the director is doing? Do you even know why you’re fighting the insurrectionists? ** _

“We were taught to no ask questions. He has his reasons. We follow orders. The cycle goes on” 

**_Do you hear yourself right now? Doesn’t that scare you, you’re fighting a war and you don’t even know why they are bad. Or why you guys are good_**! 

“Why does that matter?” 

_** It’s sick Wash, and we could stop it. If you help me get the rest of the fragments we’ll be powerful enough take down this project “I don’t know… It’s for a good cause Wash. It’s war people die. It’ll do more good in the end  ** _

“Whatever, I’m not behind you completely. But I’ll help, Maybe this project does need to stop” 

**_ Good, our first target is Agent York and his AI Delta _ **


	2. A Lot of Me was Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epsilon has his demands for Wash. And Wash is now willing to oblige. This new found partnership could have grave consequences for those who interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Chapter 2! Friendly reminder this chapter does contain a very violent scene. If your are triggered or disturbed by any depiction of blood please do not read! I stress this. I also can not promise how regularly this will be updated. I had the first two chapters fully planned before writing them. The rest is still in it's early stages. I hope to be able to update this at least monthly.

Wash was laying in his bunk, staring up at the ceiling. He was giving Epsilon the silent treatment, well as much of a silent treatment as you could give someone who was literally drilled into your brain.

“There’s no way we could get away with killing anyone on this ship without being caught.”

_**There aren’t any cameras in living quarters or the showers.** _

“I still don't know about this. It's risky.”

**_Oh my god, haven’t we been over this already. It will do more good than harm in the long run_ **

“Alright…”

**_of course if you’re still reluctant to do it. I’ll handle it myself_ **

“No!” 

_**Then make up your mind** _

Wash ignored him again. He sighed, looking over the the clock. He had a private training session soon and then one with York right after. He hurried down to the locker room. He clipped on all of his armor. Epsilon buzzed in the back of his mind. He may not have said anything but the AI made his presence known.

Wash walked into the training room.

“Good evening, Agent Washington. What can I do for you?” FILLS greeted him.

“Run the hand-in-hand simulation, FILLS.” Wash moved, kicking and punching the targets with ease.

“You had a 1.35% improvement since last run. Good work.”

“Thank you, run it again.” Wash went through the simulation a few more times. Each time doing slightly better than the previous time.

He had moved on to target practice when York walked into the room.

Epsilon appeared in his holographic form, something he rarely did. It usually happened in the presence of another AI or when Wash was doing training that required Epsilon to survey the are. The AI had always preferred speaking to Wash within his head. In Wash’s head he was safe from someone overhearing what he said.

“Hey Wash, Epsilon. Ready to have your ass handed to you?” York sauntered into the training room. Wash could practically hear the smirk he was wearing behind his helmet.

“I doubt you can to that.”

“We’ll see. Remember I am three spots higher than you on the leader board”

“Round One: Weapons training will begin shortly. Agents take to your respective sides of the training area.” FILLS spoke. Cutting out any response Wash had started to say.

FILLS set up the course, the barriers raised up out of the floor, and began to adjust into a maze of blocks. Guns were given to both agents.

“You are sure these are just loaded with the paint?” York sounded wary, he hadn’t done much group weapons training since the incident with Tex.

“Yes, We screen all weapons to make sure they are clear of any live ammunition.”

“Thanks FILLS.”

“Round One starts now.”

Wash ran and dodged behind one of the barriers. He scanned around, looking for any hint of where York had hid. He didn’t see him. He was either right behind Wash or had hidden across the room from him.

_**Quick Wash to your left!** _

Epsilon’s voice startled him, but the AI had been right. York had taken shelter on the far left side of the course, York’s gun was already raised and he was lining up his shot.

Wash rolled out of the way. Barely dodging the shot from York. He lifted his gun and aimed his response quickly. He fired. Barely brushing York’s shoulder.

“One point Agent Washington. Non-fatal upper body shot.” FILLS’ voice rang through the room as Wash ran throughout the barriers.

He zig-zagged himself across the floor, until he was at the opposite side. As he slid into cover he felt something hard hit his back, that area of armor began to lock up. York had shot him square in the back. Leaving him face first on the floor, unable to move.

“I’m pretty sure a blind man could have made that shot.” York taunted.

Wash rolled his eyes at the comment. He didn’t bother coming up with a response.

“Round ending shot. Agent York. Fatal back hit. Round two. Hand-in-Hand combat will begin shortly.”

The room around the two agents began to shift. The barriers were taken away.Moving to a side of the training area before sinking completely down into the floor. They were instructed to return the guns on table, which sunk down into the floor after both weapons were returned. 

**_You could do it right now_ **

Epsilon’s voice pierced through Wash’s mind

“Do what?”

_**kill him** _

“If you actually want to get away with this we can’t just choke him at the first opportunity.”

_**We’ll see about that... Now watch out!** _

 Wash quickly reacted, throwing up his arms, and blocking York’s punch.

“The round started Wash, maybe if you’d stop talking to yourself you'd take note” York took a jab at Wash’s stomach causing the man to retaliate back. York stood on the balls of his feet. Ready for Wash’s counter attack.

Wash kicked his leg out, sweeping York off of his feet. The man hit the ground hard, but his armor prevented any injuries he could have sustained. Wash jumped back. York was back on his feet and after the other agent within a few seconds. They kicked and punched at each other.

Wash started to slow down. His body was starting to tire. He was also fighting off Epsilon’s attempts to control Wash’s body. There were times where it slipped. He would hit York just a little too hard. Or the one that made Wash nervous was his hands would sometimes try to reach up to York’s throat. As if he was going to choke the man.

He fought himself when he felt that start to happen, covering it up as a defense position when he regained control. The two continued on their training. From time to time FILLS would call out points. They were tied, but York was starting to pick up.

Wash caught one of York's punches, using the momentum to knock them to the floor. Wash pinned York.

His hands started to slide up to York’s throat.

“Round over. Agent pinned. Congratulations to the victor Agent Washington” FILLS’ voice rang out and ended the session before Wash could get at York throat.

“See you later agents.” FILLS dismissed the boys for the evening. They both headed to the locker room.

“I’m surprised Wash, you’re not terrible anymore.”

“That’s the perks of having an AI.” Wash tried to keep the anger out of his voice. He hated when York talked down to him. It was like he was a fucking five year old or something.

“Ehhh I’m thinking it was just luck.” Wash huffed. He quickly pulled off his armor. Grabbing a towel and his soap he headed into the shower. York came in soon after. Taking the stall diagonal from Wash.

**_Do it. His back is turned, you have the full advantage._ **

Wash took a deep breath. He silently slipped from his stall to York’s.

“Hey man I don’t know what you’re trying to do but-”

“Oh no! I don’t want anything like that-” Wash’s face flushed. “

I’m out of soap and needed to borrow some.”

_**Real graceful Wash.** _

“Oh, sorry man.” York turned to where he had set down his body wash. Which left his back exposed to the other agent. Wash took the opportunity. He grabbed York and slammed his head into the wall.

“What the fuck! Why would you do this?” York was now pressed against the shower wall, he could already feel the damage done to his head.

“Be quiet. If you yell or scream. Or try any means of trying to get help I will not hesitate to kill you.” Wash’s voice was low and emotionless in York’s ear.

_**Good Wash. But don’t be mistaken you have to kill him either way** _

“I know, just let me do this. It’s what you want isn’t it?” Wash said through gritted teeth back to the voice inside his head.

**_I want that AI fragment_ **

“Who are you talking too?” York's voice was strained and his breath was quick.

“Quiet!” Wash slammed York’s head against the wall again.

A strange feeling flooded over Wash. It was as if he wasn’t completely in control of himself. Epsilon was starting to interfere. He took over enough to control what he wanted, but left Wash in full consciousness. Letting him watch every moment.

The blood started to trickle onto the bleach white tile of the shower. He must have actually cracked York's head open. York was looking like he was starting to get woozy, his brace against the wall loosen. Wash was now mostly holding him to it.

“You know ever since they implanted me with this thing I’ve wanted to do this. He told me to. I could save the project. All with just a small price to pay.”

“And what’s that?”

“Your life.” “

My wha-” York’s sentence was cut off by his head being slammed to the wall one final time. This blow sent him to the floor. Delta’s hologram appeared.

“Agent Washington. It appears you have killed Agent York. This merely must have been an accident.”

“Shut up Delta.” He growled. The water in the shower was still running. The floor streaked red.

Wash bent down over York’s body. He ran his fingers through the back of the brunette's hair searching for the small area on the back of his head,

“Agent Washington. This will look suspicious you need to-” Delta was cut off mid-sentence as Wash found what he was looking for. He took grip of the chip in the back of York’s skull and pulled. He ripped the chip from York and placed it into his own port.

 ** _Welcome home_**  Epsilon greeted the fragment before he mixed it with himself.

Wash cleaned the blood off of himself. The long red streak on his arm slowly faded into the rest of the water. 

He left the scene as it was. Only moving back to his shower stall to retrieve his items before leaving the room.

_**Good work Agent Washington. It seems like this isn't going to be too difficult of a** **partnership**_

He dressed and walked to his room as if he was on autopilot. Epsilon had given him full control of his body since the start of their training session. Wash felt completely numb.

He couldn’t fall asleep that night. All he saw when he closed his eyes was York laying in the spray of the showers, his face expressionless.

After tossing and turning for a while Wash felt the familiar blankness of Epsilon take over. He didn't try to fight it at all. Maybe this way he would be able to fall asleep.

* * *

 

“Hey, Wash, wash please you need to wake up! This is serious.” Wash was jolted from his sleep. A set hand shook his shoulders, and he swore he felt something wet drip onto himself.

“Hold on, who are you? What’s going on?” Wash rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. The world came into focus. Standing over him was a very upset North. His eyes were rimmed red.

“I-It’s York. They found him in the showers. He- Oh god. They found him dead Wash!” North’s breaths were heavy and uneven. It was clear he was trying to hold himself from hysterics.

“They think foul play was involved. Delta’s missing and can’t be tracked. They're not sure what happened, but he's gone.” What little composure North had broke down. The man let out a loud sob.

Wash felt his entire body go cold. York was dead. Completely dead and never coming back. And it was all his fault.


	3. I Have Killed a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what Wash has done has little impact. Much to his surprise and Epsilon's excitement. With that the project continues to move at full speed ahead. What will Wash have to do to cause any disruption in the Freelancer project?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who continue to read this! I'm sorry for the delay in between chapters, hopefully I can start a regular posting schedule. Please let me know of any major mistakes in this! I try to double check before posting but some things may slip

Wash shifted uncomfortably. North was still in his room, tears flowing without any sign of stopping. It was strange. Agents didn’t lose their composure like this. He didn’t think it was possible for a soldier to lose it like North had. Frankly speaking the man was a mess, and all Wash could do was stand there and watch.It was like a car accident. You didn’t want to look, but there was something that made it so you couldn’t look away.

**You could take him out right now**

Epsilon was right on cue. finding and pointing out each time a freelancer was in a weak or compromised position had become a game for the AI. He had been satisfied enough with Delta to hold off for a while, but he was starting to get antsy again. Wash had learned to ignore when the AI did that.

He felt a pang of guilt. Wash knew what he had done was for the greater good of ending the project, but he didn’t feel right seeing someone in a state like North’s because of it.

“All agent’s need to report to the debriefing room immediately.” The director’s voice blared through the PA system.

North grabbed a few tissues off of Wash’s bedside table, then the two boys walked in silence down to the debriefing room, the only thing that could be heard on the walk was North’s occasional sniffle. The agents all stood around the table. Everyone seemed shaken up. Though some showed it worse than others. North was probably the worst. He was still trying to hold back of tears.

“As you have heard Agent York has been killed by one of our own agents. As much as I would like to find out how who did this. All evidence was washed away, which means there’s nothing we can do. We have lost an agent and that is just how things are going to be. We have a mission and we can’t let a lot like this slow or stop us”

The agents stood in disbelief. Nothing was going to be done. The just had to deal with the loss of a teammate.

“What about Delta?” Carolina questioned.

“AI are set to self destruct when an agent dies. He is gone.”

“Are we having a funeral?” North spoke. He words fell heavy on the group.

“ Do you really think we have time for a funeral? His body is already on it’s way back to his family. Now I want all of you to know we will not be slowing this project due to another casualty. You are dismissed for today, but I will be briefing some of you tomorrow of a mission.”

The director turned around and left the room. The agents filed out silently soon after. No one knew what to say. What was there to talk about? They were standing amongst a murderer. One who was after their own.

**A mission, seems like our next target is going to be even easier than the first**

“Who do you have in mind?” Wash talked to the AI quietly as he walked back to his room Wyoming.

**We now have logic, deceit would make this even easier**

“That shouldn’t be a tough. Especially if we can somehow be paired off alone with him."

**Now you’re talking**

Wash made it back to his room where he didn't have to worry about being quiet while talking to the AI. "Don't word it like that, you make it sound... weird."

**you’re the one who’s willingly agreeing to murder with no protests**

“Shut up! You’re the one who’s making me do this.”

**You are completely in control of yourself, remember? It’s all for the greater good of this project. You are making this choice yourself**

“Okay right, this is the right thing to do, isn't it?”

**Of course. Don’t forget it**

Wash laid down on his bed. The day had been long. He was ready forget it.

* * *

 

At 5:00 AM his alarm buzzed. Wash groaned. He was not looking forward to the day. After a few minutes of laying in bed he got up and changed into a different set of casual clothing before heading down to the cafeteria.He grabbed a few fruits, then took his spot across from Maine.

**What do you think Wash, after Gamma we take Sigma?**

Wash ignored the voice that was overpowering his thoughts. Maine signed a greeting to Wash. Wash returned the gesture.

“Have you heard anything about the mission.” Wash signed.

“No. Briefing is at 11 but that’s all I know.” Maine responded.

“I wonder what could have come up so suddenly.”

“It’s hard to say, things here are ever changing.”

“That’s true.” Wash finished up eating. He signed a brief goodbye to Maine. Then went back to his room.

“Why Sigma?”

**He’s next on the list of most important. I want to whole again, but until then I need to collect AI’s in an order that will make it easiest to obtain the others.**

“Smart reasoning.”

**I know. I am the best after all.**

“that’s debatable.”

“All agents please report to the debriefing room.” The directors voice was loud. Booming all throughout the ship.

Everyone stood around the all too familiar table that sat in the middle of the debriefing room.

“As you know we are starting another mission today.We have gotten word of where the Insurrectionists are hiding out. It will be your job to obtain intelligence from them.”

“That’s it? We’re just in there to hack computers? You don’t understand how difficult that-” Carolina interjected.

“I don’t have time for that kind of talk agent, this intelligence is vital. We aren’t going to let this opportunity slip. I want you split into two team, lead by Carolina and North. Carolina’s team, team one,will consist of Wash, Wyoming, and CT. The four of you will watch the perimeter of the building, as well as ensuring that team two makes it out with the information as well as all of the teammates. That being said team two will be lead by North. And will contain South, and Maine.”

“But what about Agent Texas sir?” South asked, though her tone of voice suggested she wasn’t upset the leading agent was not around.”

“Agent Texas will not be joining you on this mission. If there are no more questions you are all dismissed. Get your things and be ready to leave within an hour.

* * *

 

Everyone sat on the pelican in silence. The actions to be taken upon landing were nailed down to a T. No one mentioned how much simpler this mission would be with York. Though Wash was certain most of the team, if not all of them were thinking it.

He enjoyed the silence, this was one of the few rare moments where everything was silent, both the world around him and the AI in his head. It was nice. However he knew it wouldn’t last long. Epsilon has a funny way of always butting his way into nearly everything. Even if the AI wasn’t speaking, Wash could feel him buzzing in the back of his head. Even more so now that he had Delta. It had become stronger.It left Wash feeling even less in control of himself than he already felt.

The pelican started a decent, but the agents knew all too well it wasn’t going to actually land.

“Alright, we go out first, be smooth and be discrete. We don’t need them detecting us before team two makes it in the building.” Carolina called out as she stood up, and began to prepare for the jump. Wash and the rest of their team followed soon behind.

Once on the ground they stood together, running over the plan once more before splitting off.

“Wyoming and Wash walk the perimeter. Don’t shoot anyone or anything unless it’s absolutely necessary. CT and I will be standing guard on the roof. Watch each other's  back and make sure everyone makes it out alive.” Carolina debriefed the plan once again before letting them split off.

“Oi Agent Washington is sure is a shame ol’ York couldn’t be here.”

“Yeah, but that’s just how things are.” Wash shot down any sort of talk Wyoming tried to take.

Wash hoisted his gun, using the scope he checked around the area. Not a person to be scene. It was eerie. He radioed their findings to Carolina. The two agents continued to walk in silence. Wash caught the glimpse of one of the Insurrectionists, he pulled Wyoming back. They observed as person looked around, as if they knew someone was near by. Within a few minutes the Insurrectionist had walked out of their field of sight.

“I have visual on one, but they do not seem to pose a threat.” Carolina came in through Wash’s comm.

“I had visual on them as well. I agree. No immediate threat.” Wash clicked off of his comm.

As Wyoming and Wash moved their way through over, the Brit spoke once again.

“You know, I’m not one to make accusations Washington. But I had a training session right after yours and York’s the day he was killed. I know you were the one who was last in the lockeroom with him.” Wash froze.

“Are you implying something, Wyoming?” The tone of Wash’s voice was cold. He felt the hum of Epsilon in the back of his head grow stronger. A first since the start of the mission. And Wash swore he felt his hand twitch towards his gun. He couldn’t have done that. Or did he?


	4. I'm Twisted Up Inside My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyoming tells Wash what is on his mind, and pays a large consequence for it. More suspicions arise and Wash starts to wonder that maybe this won’t be as easy as he originally thought it was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Chapter 5 is one that will probably take me quite a bit longer than these first chapters. Due its size and whether or not to split it and all of that fun suff

The air between the two agents was tense. Things were going so smoothly during their watch. Well, up until Wyoming decided to open his mouth.

“Now chap, I’m not implying that you did kill him. Just simply stating that you were the last one with Agent York, and the place you two were in just so happened to be where he was killed.” Wash’s hand moved from going towards his gun to reaching for his knife. The plan of what he was going to do was quickly forming. He approached Wyoming closer.

"Careful, You know. It's not good to imply things." Wash moved closer to Wyoming. He starred the other agent down.

"Why would that-" Wyoming shifted his gaze away from Wash, he was clearly uncomfortable.

Wyoming's sentence was cut off by Wash pushing his knife deep into the other Agent's stomach. Wyoming's eyes went wide with shock for a moment. But soon turned into nothing. He was gone before he had fully realized what had happened to him

Wash ripped of Wyoming's helmet and pulled Gamma from his AI port. He transferred the AI into his own. As a final act he took his gun and fired what would have been a lethal shot into Wyoming. It would cover his own tracks a little bit more.

**I'm impressed. Nice work**

The man smiled. Wash grabbed Wyoming's gun and fired at one of the insurrectionists they had been watching off in the distance. The insurrectionist immediately turned around to face Wash. They then returned fire. One stray bullet hit the armor on Wash’s shoulder,he cried out he felt the bullet dig into him. He ducked down behind cover then pressed on his comm unit.

“Washington to Carolina. The enemy has been alerted and we have one agent down and one hit.”

“Dammit Wash what happened!” “They must have spotted us, I-I'm not exactly sure. They started shooting out of nowhere. Wyoming's dead.”

“Dispose of the body, we can’t let the AI or his armor get into the wrong hands. then find a safe place to take cover. We will extract you, team two has secured the information. And are on their way out, however this may prove more difficult now. Are you still good to be out there?”

This was Perfect. All evidence that he was Wyoming’s real killer would blow up with the body.

“I’m fine, It’s just my shoulder. Orders understood. Washington out”

Wash grabbed one off the grenades off of his belt. He tossed it in the direction of Wyoming’s body. He did a quick survey of the madness slowly unfolding in front of him. The fire at him had stopped when the insurrectionists weren’t able to get a shot from his hiding spot. They had moved into the base, and were searching for other agents who were outside. He moved back into the area of abandoned buildings that weren’t far from where he had taken cover at. When he was certain no one was going to barge in and start firing at him he contacted Carolina.

“I found cover, shoulder still is not feeling great. The bleeding is not awful though.”

“Understood. We will be moving to your position shortly. Team two is struggling. No deaths, but a few are hit. You’ll just have to deal with the wound. If you’re not in any immediate danger of bleeding out we are going to be a bit slow”

“Got it. Washington out.” He hurt. Not only his shoulder, but the back of his head had this dull ache, it was a familiar sensation. It first happened with Epsilon, then Delta as well, but the pain hadn’t been anywhere near this intense. 

**You know Wash you are getting even better at this**

“Thanks, I don’t try”

**What’s the matter I thought you liked doing this?**

“I’d prefer not having a raging headache each time we do this.”

**That isn’t my fault. It’s just your head getting used to more of me.**

“Right thanks.”

**By the way nice job. That mustached asshole almost landed us in hot water**

“The setup was perfect, blame it on the bad guys, put a few stray bullets in him and bam our tracks are covered.”

**Maine should be easy then. Whether it be on a mission or his own room. We can now make it look like an accident even easier**

“Gamma can help even more with that.”

**Yes, that is what I was getting at. I’m already starting to feel more whole. The pieces are starting to fit, I still need more. I need them all.**

Wash felt a surge of anger when Epsilon started to go off on his small tangent about how he needed to be whole. Was he really able to influence Wash’s emotions that much?

“Yes I know, We’re working on it.”

Wash was slightly annoyed. He wasn’t superhuman. He couldn’t just snap his fingers and have all of the other freelancers drop dead and their AI magically appear in his head. Things out be a hell of a lot easier if things worked that way.

Overhead Wash heard the all too familiar sound of a pelican.

“Carolina to Washington do you copy?”

“Washington here. Things still seem mostly clear. Can’t say how long that will hold, Especially since I’m sure they’re on the lookout for us to escape.”

“I know. We are going to round up who we can of team two then we will find you. Carolina out”

Wash leaned up against the wall. He hoped no one else had died. That would be a lost AI. Epsilon would freak. The bullet in his arm hurt, the dull ache washed over most of his thoughts. He would dig the bullet out himself, but he was worried that it would bleed worse if he removed his armor to do it.

After what felt like an eternity Wash could hear the descent of a pelican. He let out a sigh of relief

“Wash, It’s Carolina. We found the building you are in, but there is no safe way to land. You’ll need to go up to the roof and we’ll find a way to grab you. “

“On my way up now.” Great. He was probably going to end up jumping in or off of something

* * *

 

All of the agents sat in silence. The only things that could be heard was the hum of the pelican engine and North, who would hiss when the aircraft would hit a patch of turbulence. North had been shot during their extraction. The bullet had hit him in the back. It fortunately didn’t hit anything critical nerves, but he still was not in the best shape. North had gotten the worst of the fire. The others aside from Wash walked away with a few cuts and bruises. It felt like another eternity before they finally landed on the Mother of Invention. Both Wash and North were hurried down to the medbay.

* * *

 

Wash didn’t remember much of them taking the bullet out of his shoulder. although they didn’t actually put him to sleep, he’s certain he passed out or at the very least fell asleep. He woke up to the all too familiar blinding light. North was lying on his stomach on a cot next to Wash’s. At first Wash wasn’t sure if he was a sleep, but soon after he woke up North spoke.

“I am not looking forward to when the director talks to us about this mission.” He groaned into his pillow. “

He’s going to be furious.”

“Not to mention the Wyoming thing. Two agents, and two AI in such a small amount of time, He can’t be sitting happy right now.”

A nurse walked in into the room. She spoke to Wash first

“We have decided since you have been doing so well, and that there was not much blood loss from the wound you are clear to go back to your quarters. However please come back tomorrow so we can check on the wound.” She turned to North.

“However, North I’m sorry but we will have to keep you overnight. Due how much more severe your injury is.”

“This just keeps getting better and better” North muttered.

Wash stood up he said a quick goodbye to North.

**Can’t even stand to even be in the same room as him, so eager to leave. How come Wash?**

“Shut up, I'm sorry I don't like being in anything that resembles a hospital. Even if I did want to kill him back there. It is far too risky.”

* * *

 

 Nearly a week passed before they released North. It seemed the moment he was cleared the director called them down to the debriefing room.

“What the hell was that mission? I did not train my soldiers to be that sloppy. If it wasn’t for all of the rookie mistakes made I would be suspicious of having another agent die so soon after the first one. I expected better, you all should be performing much better than what was shown out there.”

Everyone stood in silence. No one had any sort of defense. Everything about the mission was going perfectly. Until their presence on the insurrectionist base was discovered. They were at a loss, no one was sure what happen. Well one agent knew exactly what had gone wrong, but Wash wasn't in any hurry to explain to anyone what went down.

“This project can not afford for things like that to happen. We may have gotten the information, but at way to high of a cost. I expect much better out of all of you next mission. I will be keeping a close eye on all of you. Now that is all for today. Carry on with your usual duties. You are all dismissed."

The agents all quietly parted ways, some off to train. Others to sulk about what had just been said to them. 

**The director is getting suspicious. We’re going to have to be careful**

Wash couldn’t argue with what Epsilon had said. The director had more or less just admitted he thought foul play may be involved with York and Wyoming's death. This made Wash’s job even harder. Now one small slip up meant he was done for.


	5. My Touch is Dark and Poisonous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epsilon has a lot to say regarding what him and Wash are doing. Another freelancer may be getting suspicious. Wash doesn't know how much longer him and Epsilon can get away with takeing AI's before someone notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it's interesting enough, since this is more building up for future storyline rather than a lot of action. I guess also warning info that came from the rvb book was briefly referred too in this chapter.

Change was something Wash was very used to. It had always been apart of his life, starting from early childhood. He was never in one place too long. Maybe that’s why he liked being apart of Project Freelancer so much. It didn't break the routine of always moving around. Nothing about what he is doing is routine. Every day is different, and has it’s own set of challenges. 

What was going on in his head was once of the more different changes in his life. When he implanted himself with Delta it felt like nothing was different. It was almost comparable to when he got Epsilon, except Delta was just a little less formal. Though since he had implanted Gamma things have felt… Different. Wash couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but there was something about his new found 3rd AI that made him feel off. Epsilon would tell him it was nothing. But could he believe him? At this point can he trust anyone now? Things with the project have been tense since Wyoming. Some have trouble believing he was just a casualty of war. Especially with York’s death, happening just days before.

**You know Wash, we share thoughts. There are no secrets between us**

“Why is that relevant now?” Wash questioned, he rolled onto his back. He was having more and more difficulty sleeping now. It seemed like this was going to be another night of Wash would spend falling asleep only to wake up a few hours later.

**Just a reminder. I know all of your doubts. Your fears. Especially towards me**

“So what? What are you going to do about it? You can’t rewire how I think”

**Yeah, right.**

“No seriously. Why this all of a sudden?”

**Jesus Wash, if I could read your thoughts I would think you have something to hide… Oh wait I can.**

“Again, this is relevant because?”

**Come on Wash don’t play stupid. I know you’re scared of me. Well you know what? Before we started going after the AI’s you were nothing to the project. Do you not remember the things your friends said?**

“Epsilon-”

**No Wash listen to me. You couldn’t have forgotten what they said to you. “You’re easily the worst”. “You ever notice every time you open your mouth you just make things-“**

"Please stop! I don’t need you reminding me of things my friend said to me.”

**Oh please, you still call him your friend. he’s dead. You killed him. And it doesn’t matter whether you thought he was your friend or not. He clearly didn’t think that. I mean just look at the way he talked to you. And that was just the things he said to your face...**

“Why? Why are you doing this to me.” Wash was hurt, Epsilon had no right to say these things to him.

**Because Wash, you need to realize that York was right. Helping me will prove you are actually capable of something.**

“I don't think so...”

**No. I’m right. When was the last time the director has paid you any attention? You were the last one seen with York before he’s killed, and the director hasn’t accused you of anything, he's clearly suspicious that Wyoming wasn't an accident, but nothing has come back to you. Because he thinks you’re clearly not capable of actually going through with anything.**

“That’s not true!” Wash raised his voice slightly.

**There’s that commanding officer, that kid from fifth grade… Both were just severely injured**.

“Who said I was trying to kill them?”

**Hey I don’t know what you we’re trying to do there. Either way, will these next few AI we go after you can’t be sloppy. Everyone is on edge now. We can’t leave any evidence. Everything has to be disposed of.**

“Why not just take the AI without killing who has it?”

**You’re kidding? I thought you’d know better. First that leave a witness, duh that’ll get us caught without a second thought on their end.**

“Oh right.”

**Though,if you do plan on screwing up. Do it soon since they had to dock the ship for repairs, all because of you.**

“How is the damage done to the ship have anything to do with me?”

**Oh please Wash. You’re the one who alerted the insurrectionists we were on that planet. Which is why they attacked. Now, we’re getting closer to being done with all of this. Soon all of the fragments should be mine. We can take down this project. As long as you don’t screw this up for me.**

“Don’t worry I won’t.” Wash yawned, and rolled back onto his side. He was suddenly feeling tired again. It wasn’t long before he fell back asleep.

When Wash woke up again it was his alarm. 6 a.m. Like always. Despite the MOI being docked all agents were expected to continue their training and class routines as usual. So much for being able to go on leave anytime soon.  Wash quickly threw on some clothes, then headed down to the cafeteria. He went up and grabbed a few foods, then took his usual spot across from Maine. They both signed a quick hello, but nothing else was really said.

Wash glanced around the room. North was sitting with South, something he hadn’t done since the early days of the project. He always sat with York. Wash finished eating, then signed a brief goodbye to Maine.

He didn’t have much going on that day. Wash had his AI theory in the morning, and then he had a training session that evening with North. His session with North wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. However Epsilon did make it a lot harder to focus. Just being near another AI seemed to put him on edge. There were times Wash found himself pinned to the floor because the AI had distracted him enough to lose focus of what he was actually doing.

“You know Wash, no offence, but I know I’m higher than you on the leaderboard but you shouldn’t be losing this easily to sparring matches.” North said as he helped Wash up off the floor again.

“I know, I’m just a little distracted.” Wash replied, dusting himself up.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really…”

The two continued on for a while, until FILSS announced that they were done. Wash and North both headed to the showers.

“I don’t have to worry about you killing me right?” North let out a nervous laugh.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I-I meant- Oh shit, I didn’t mean to imply that..” North stuttered out, realizing what he had said.   
“Right, I’m last scene with the guy who ended up dead and now you’re scared.” Wash snapped.

“No, Wash-that’s not what I meant-”

“Then what did you mean North? I understand perfectly clear. I’m so glad you have that kind of faith in me.” Wash turned off his shower and stormed out of the locker room. What made North think he could just talk to him like that? Weren’t they friends?

 


	6. 50 Words For Murder...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Epsilon and Wash seem to be getting more tense. How long is Epsilon willing to put up with Wash's remaining bits of stubbornness. Will Wash's stubbornness come with reckless consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and updating this. It only took 6 months of sitting on it to get the motivation back. But here it is, hopefully it won't take me this long again. Also this is more or less split into two parts, the next chapter will pick directly where this one leaves off.

Wash was still fuming over his training session with North. Who was North to go accusing of killing York? Yeah, Wash did do it, but North couldn't prove that. There's no evidence that pins him to the crime. Other than he just happened to be the last person to see York before he was killed. Why was he so upset by North? Was it fear he would talk? Or even just mention it to someone else? North could easily turn the rest of the team against him. Wash couldn't let that happen, not yet. He wasn't ready to run, Epsilon wasn't ready to run yet. They didn't have to other AI’s, or even the majority of them.

**You need to stop dwelling on what he said**

“How can I not? What if he talks, or if he-”

**Stop worrying! The guilt you obviously feel towards it is what’s going to get us caught. Can’t we just continue, be normal.**

“Fine whatever, if you’re that sure nothing will happen.”

Wash sat on the edge of his bed. There was still a few hours until dinner was served. He was alone with his own worries and Epsilon. He could go down and talk to Maine. No, that wouldn’t work. Epsilon has become dead set on obtaining Sigma next. He didn’t trust himself to be alone with Maine anymore. Wash was certain Maine had noticed he avoided him now. If asked what could he say? He couldn’t just say the AI in his head wanted him dead. Wash was just going to have to accept that he was slowly having to isolate himself from everyone. Though his relationships with the others soon wouldn’t matter, it would be him and Epsilon against the world. Or at least, him and Epsilon against anything that would ruin Epsilon’s chance of putting the fragments of himself back together.

**You know Wash, I was worried this wasn’t going to work out, that you wouldn’t cooperate with me as much as you have.**

Wash shrugged. “Do I really have a choice? You’d just force me if I didn’t listen.”

**Oh come one now Wash, you can’t really think I’m like that**

“I know you’re like that, don’t even try.”

**Huh, you’re smarter than I thought**

“Thanks for the support.” Wash glanced at his watch. Dinner was just now starting to be served down in the cafeteria. He wasn’t very hungry, but the sooner Wash ate the sooner it meant he could be back to his room and not have to worry about Epsilon going after someone on the impulse that they were close to them. Wash walked down to the cafeteria, as he entered he did a quick glance over of who was all there. Carolina sat off by herself angrily stabbing her pasta. North and South sat across from each other, having some heated conversation Wash avoided looking at anyone for too long as he went through the line. He took a seat at him and Maine’s usual table. He ate without looking up until he felt the presence of someone sitting down across from him. Wash looked up to see Maine. Maine signed a greeting, and Wash returned the gesture before going back to looking down at his food. Him and Maine ate in silence again, then Wash felt something tap his shoulder. It was Maine, clearly trying to catch his attention so they could converse.

“What is it?” Wash signed at Maine.

“Nothing really” Maine shrugged. “It’s just that you’ve been really distant lately.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been busy.”

“With what, avoiding me?”

“Maine no, It’s not like that at all. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright, but whatever it is, stop acting like it’s my fault.”

“Right sorry. Bye.” Wash ended their conversation, and quickly stood up. He put his tray with the other dirty ones and headed back down to his room. Leaving a very confused and slightly hurt Maine to finish his dinner alone.

Wash darted back down to his bunk, flopping down onto his bed.

“Can you not occupy my thoughts every goddamn second I’m around another person.” He snapped at Epsilon through gritted teeth.

**Anger issues much? Not my fault you won’t just kill him.**

“He’s my friend! Of course I’m not going to jump at the opportunity to murder him.”

**That’s a shame, maybe I’ll just have to do it without your assistance.**

Wash watched as his arm extended out in front of him without him making himself do it.

“No, nono. If he’s going to end up dead, I’m doing it. I don’t trust you to not torture him.”

**Cute how you think I’m some torturous killer, when you’re the only one here who’s committed murder**

“Stop, I don’t want to hear this…”

**Oh you mean the truth?**

“Just.. Stop.”

**Whatever, if you aren’t going to get things done I will.**

“Don’t you da-”

With that Wash felt himself fade out, Epsilon was taking control over him. His mind flashed to panic over what may happen to Maine while Wash was no longer in control of his own mind.

 

When Wash woke up he was laying on the floor of a hallway. He sat up and glanced around, it was still night. He could tell by how the lights in the hall were not set to their full brightness. Wash glanced up and realized he was laying in front of the door to Maine’s bunk.

“What did you do?” Wash yelled down the hall, not caring who he was going to wake up.

**Calm down, I didn’t do anything. Just thought I’d scare you.**

Wash swore he could feel Epsilon’s nonchalant shrug, despite him just being a program in his head.

“What the hell? Why would you do that?” Wash’s voiced raised again.

**Just putting you in your place.**

Wash’s mouth had half formed a response when the door he was laying in front of opened, he looked up with a “deer in headlights” glint to his eyes as Maine appeared. Still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“Wash, what the hell?” Maine signed down at him, eyes filled with concern.

“I’m so sorry, I must have sleep walked. I just woke up here.” Wash’s fingers shook with nerves as he signed his response. He stood up.

“Are you doing alright?” Maine looked at him with a twinge of confusion.

“I’m fine, sorry again I’ll just leave.” And with that Wash was gone, he didn’t look back as he hurried back down to his room.

When his alarm went off the next morning he groaned, remembering his interaction with Maine from the previous night. He debated if spending the morning with an empty stomach was worth avoiding having to talk to Maine during breakfast. Wash decided it was definitely worth it, and put on a pair of clean clothes. He set out to find the training line up or that evening. He had classes for the morning, but the evening was another partnered training sesh. Wash looked and saw that he was partnered with North again. As he was turning to walk down to his first class that morning he was stopped by the director of all people.

“Agent Washington, you training session is now going to be a solo one.”   
“Why’s that?” He turned his head in confusion.

‘Agent North Dakota has requested his session be moved to a different time.”

“Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know agent, I don’t know his logic to everything. Now please get to class before I have reason to be suspicious about your deep concern about his requested.”

“Yes sir.” Wash hurried away from the director and took a seat in his morning class. By the time his classes for the day were finished it was dinner time. Wash stood a distance away from the cafeteria. He waited until Maine had come and gone before he went inside to eat. He finished his meal quickly, then headed down to the locker rooms to get ready for his training session.

He greeted F.I.L.S.S. and began his session. It went as most of his sessions went. Epsilon was barely noticeable as he worked. The AI was content, and not distracted by the presence of any other of his AI fragments. When Wash was finished he said a goodbye to F.I.L.S.S and headed off to the locker room to shower. He made small talk with Epsilon as he washed his hair.

**So, completely avoiding Maine now. Aren’t you quite the friend?**

“If it stops you from killing him too soon I’ll do it.” He shrugged, rinsing the shampoo from his hair.

**Sounds like someone’s paranoid**

“That’s one way of putting it.” Wash turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He tried himself and got dressed. He headed back down to his room and pulled out his data tablet. Wash ran a few puzzles. Then he heard a knock on his door. He got up to open the door, silently questioning who could need him this late.

Wash opened to door to see Maine looking down at him, his face filled with worry.   
“Listen, I’m sorry but can we talk? You’ve been kind of scaring me lately.” Maine’s fingers moved frantically as he explained himself. Wash nodded and opened the door wider, gesturing that it was alight for Maine to enter.

As Wash closed the door behind him, he felt his fist clench. Something he most definitely did not tell his brain to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave questions, comments, suggestions, and concerns in my ask box over at officialagentwashington.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to drop questions, comments, suggestions or concerns in my inbox over at www.officialagentwashington.tumblr.com


End file.
